


Only You

by SHINee_BigBang



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hinted Future Relationship, Pre Relationship, Ruby Rose (brief), Yang Xiao Long (brief), quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINee_BigBang/pseuds/SHINee_BigBang
Summary: A quick little drabble on the two lovely girls.





	Only You

“How could she!” Weiss stormed into the room, her heels clicking against the wood. Blake glanced at her from her current book. “I specifically told her not to go.”

“Let me guess,” Blake said with a roll of her eyes. “She went.”

“Yes!” Weiss decided to ignore the gesture. “She went and now it's ruined.” Weiss sat on the bed, arms and legs crossed as she fumed. Blake watched her with a smile. She put her book down and moved to sit next to her.

“Why is it ruined?”

“We were supposed to go together.”She whined out and looked at the Faunus. Who was watching her with a smile.

“Then go with someone else Weiss.” Blake got up and stretched, her tank top had bundled up at her waist. It had caught Weiss’ eyes and the girl looked away before her body could react. 

“But who? It’s a formal event.” Blake grabbed her book and went to the shelf.

“What convinced you to ask Ruby to a formal event?”

“Well it’s a weapons formal event. It showcases all kinds of historical weapons and I thought we could go. I didn't think she’d take Yang and go without me.”She was back to whining. Blake sighed and rubbed the middle of her arm with her hand.

“If it's that important.. we could.. we could go.” Weiss looked at her back.

“No, it’s alright. I don't want to force you to come with me. Besides, maybe Neptune will come with me.” Weiss stood up and grabbed Blake’s shoulders, turning her around. “Thank you though.” Weiss gave her a quick hug before leaving again. Blake sighed and grabbed a random book before sitting on her bed again.

“She complains about something, I ask about it. She whines, I talk with her. When I offer her something, she declines. What do you want from me Weiss?” Blake traced her fingers over gold cursive. “I offered anyway, that’s not exactly forcing me to go.” She sighed again and looked out the window. “We promised that I’d tell you if something was wrong but how do I tell you this?”

♡♤♧◇

“Blake?” Weiss called from her bed, scroll in hand. “Am I annoying?” Blake held back a laugh.

“Of course not. A little bossy and whiny, but not annoying. Why?”

“A friend of mine is hearing people talk about me and that seems to be how they describe me most.”

“Weiss you’re usually not this upset about stuff like this.”

“Yeah you’re right, it's probably just nothing. It shouldn't matter what they think of me.”

“Weiss?” She got up.

“I’ll see you for dinner Blake.”

“Wait, Yang and Ruby were going somewhere so-"

“Really? I can leave you alone then.” Blake quickly got up and Weiss was leaving.

“Hey,” She grabbed her arm. “Wait until I’m done talking before you leave. Why don’t we go to that restaurant you were talking about a few days ago? It can make up for Neptune turning you down.”

“Thanks for reminding me.”She snapped. “Are you sure? That place is a lot more classy that what you’re probably used to.” Blake's ears twitched under the bow.

“Seriously?” She gritted out. 

“Oh that's not what I meant, I wouldn't say something that mean.” The taller girl crossed her arms and looked at her with sharp eyes.   
“Okay maybe I would but that wasn't what I meant.”

“It’s fine.” She sighed. “Do you want to go or not Weiss?”

“Yes.”She smiled. “Thank you Blake, I’ll be back before dusk.” She waved goodbye before leaving.

♡♤

“Wait wait, so instead of saying something you just let it happen?” Blake was laughing as Weiss gently held her arm.

“Well what was I supposed to do? Farther already saw and it’s not like I could just get up and say ‘sorry’. No way, I would have been grounded for weeks.” The Faunus continued to laugh. “Besides, it was quite funny. Mother wasn't have it with anyone and it made Winter more relaxed than I’d see in years.” She paused in thought. “You known I never did ask how it had gotten passed security.”

“It was probably so ridiculous no one bothered to question it. It must have been real.” She calmed down as they approached the dormitories.

“What made you want to go?” Blake looked down and only saw snow hair as the other teen was looking down. Her head had come to rest on her shoulder, arm still around Blake’s arm. “To the restaurant I mean.”

“You seemed pretty down. Besides we don’t do anything together anyway.”

“Thank you.” She replied softly.

“You don't have to thank me Weiss.”

“I know I just-" *Breath* “It’s a habit.” Blake looked at her, not knowing if she could believe that to be the truth. No matter, she left it at that and they continued on to their room. Commotion filled the hallway in soft whispers but the two Huntresses knew it was coming from their room. 

“Guess they’re back.”

“Yup.” She sighed.

“You okay?” They stopped in front of the door.

“Yeah I was just hoping for some quiet time.” Weiss turned away. “With you.” Blake smiled.

“Maybe next time.” She opened the door, not giving Weiss time to react to her comment.

“Hey guys.” Yang’s cool voice rang.

“*Gasp* Where have you two been?” Ruby squeaked as Blake shut the door.

 

♡♤♧◇


End file.
